Luna Eclipsed Alternate Ending
by Matthais123
Summary: An alternate ending to "Luna Eclipsed", where Luna connects with the citizens of Ponyville in a different way, and truly captures their hearts and emotions. I personally hated Pinkie Pie for what she did to Luna, and I will NEVER forgive her for what she did. This seems like a better way for Pinkie to face what she did, as well for Ponyville to truly see what Luna deeply desires.


**Poor Luna  
"Luna Eclipsed" Alternate Ending**

* * *

"They hath never liked us, and they never shall," Princess Luna said sadly to Twilight.

Twilight felt a strong resolve build up in her at these words. There was no way she would let anypony miss out on the wonderful Magic of Friendship! Already, a plan was forming in the smart unicorn's mind. It was about time everypony, especially Pinkie Pie. . .

Twilight ground her teeth. Pinkie Pie. . .the cause of all of this grief!

It was about time that they all saw the harm they were doing poor Luna!

* * *

The ponies in Ponyville in low spirits. Nearly everything was destroying during the panic, and children were weeping that Nightmare Night had been canceled. However, one pony who didn't seem upset was Pinkie Pie. The pony in chicken's clothing darted back and forth, pecking up fallen pieces of candy off of the ground, that is, until she was tackled by Applejack.

"Ah can't believe ya!" Applejack shouted in Pinkie Pie's face, "Can't ya see all the damage you've caused! All the ponies ya've hurt!"

Before the very surprised Pinkie Pie could respond, there was a flash of light on the stage, revealing none other than Princess Luna herself.

"PINKAMENA DIANE PIE! COME FORTH!" she shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

Pinkie shrieked, and attempted to run off. However, her efforts were futile. Applejack had bitten her pink tail and was hanging on tight. Applejack then pulled hard and turned, sending Pinkie Pie stumbling in the direction of the stage.

Applejack stepped behind the pink pony and said in a cold, hard voice, "Ya get what ya deserve!"

Applejack then gave Pinkie a strong push, sending her to the base of the stage. Before she could get her bearing, Twilight's magic levitated her right in front of the moon Princess.

Everypony in town gasped and stared with wide eyes at the stage, wondering what was going to happen. Pinkie Pie just looked up, eyes wide with terror while she was frozen in fear.

Luna just looked down at the pony before her in sighed. She then looked at the crowd around her. She took one last glance at Twilight, who gave a nod. Luna took a breath, and spoke to the crowd in a normal voice that was still loud enough for them all to hear.

"Look at us, er, I mean _me_," she said, "Look how big I am. I have wings and a horn. I'm so tall. My fur is so dark and mysterious. My mane and tail has stars within them, and they blow in a magical breeze. I am so different than all of you. I thought that I could get everypony to look past those differences, and get to know me, and treat me as a friend. I wished to be loved by my subjects. But now I know how foolish it all was. What a waste of time. You all don't forgive me for what I hath done as Nightmare Moon. No matter what I do, I shall always be a monster in your eyes."

Luna looked down apologetically at Pinkie Pie. The Princess sighed and said, "Yes, you were right, Pinkamena Diane Pie. I'm a monster. I terrifying, horrible, huge, _unlovable _. . . monster. . ."

Luna's legs slowly buckled as she lowered herself into a sitting position. The Princess of the Moon bowed her head and closed her eyes, looking very dejected and filled with an immense pain and sadness. The sight was too much for some ponies. Many of them had tears running down their cheeks. Many of them had too look away. Others whispered to one another to express their sympathy for the Princess or disgust with their own actions. And yet others just hung their heads in shame and sadness.

The children's reaction was touching. Nearly every foal and filly wanted to run up and give the Princess a "it's okay" hug. The adults did their best to keep the kids from dunning off. However, one managed to slip through.

Luna opened her eyes a bit as she something soft and warm next to her. She could see the little foal she saved from the tub of green water, Pipsqueak wasn't it? The little foal in the pirate costume was nuzzling her side softly. The child then looked up at her and whispered, "If. .. if it means anything. . .I want you to know. . .that you're my most favorite Princess ever."

Luna was beyond touched by this sentiment. However, she had promised Twilight that she'd go along with this plan, although in her opinion it had surely gone on far enough, but promise was a promise. Therefore, Luna simply looked away and once again bowed her head with her eyes closed, the very picture of dejection.

Pinkie Pie could only stare at the Princess in front of her in shock for a while, but eventually she found her voice. She gulped and said shakily, "I- I didn't mean to be mean. I just thought, well, it's fun to be scared right? So, I thought I'd help you be real scary, so we could all have fun! But, I didn't let you have any fun at all. I didn't think everypony else would take the scar part so seriously. I mean, how are you gonna gobble us up, we're all nearly as big as you! But, well, I guess I took it too far. I guess I was really big meanie pants. I- I'm really really really really really sorry Luna."

There was moment of complete silence after that. This was broken by the creak of the wooden boards that made up the stage as Luna lifted her head to look at Pinkie Pie. Her once curly and poofy hair now hung straight and dull in color. Indeed, Pinkie did look sincerely sorry.

Luna stared a the pink pony for a moment, and then said, "But I never wanted my little ponies to fear me, never." Luna slowly got to her hoofs, her voice slowly gaining volume as she continued, "But nopony really understood, how could they? That all I ever wanted was a chance to fell their love. Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"

Luna slammed her hoof down onto the stage to emphasize her next words. "Well, what the heck! I went and did my best! And, my gosh! I really tasted something swell! And for a moment, why, I made those pumpkins fly! And I got high-score in Spider-Toss as well! I did!"

Luna looked out to the audience, who were all watching in awe and excitement as the sad princess began to gain her confidence and zest back right before their eyes. Luna's eyes sparkled as she continued her soliloquy, "And for the first time since I don't remember when, I felt just like my old royal self again! And I, Luna, the Princess of the Moon-."

Luna froze, her eyes growing wide. "That's right," she whispered. She then suddenly jumped into the air and hovered their with beats from her royal wings. "I am the Princess of the Moon! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Luna shouted, not in her Royal Canterlot Voice, but a loud voice for sure.

The crowd went wild with cheering as Luna shouted out to the heavens, "And I hereby bring Nightmare Night back now! 'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make you WOW! And, my gosh! I'm really gonna give it all my might!"

Luna suddenly froze again and lightly landed back on the stage, "Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right. . .hmmm."

Luna gained a sunny smile as her horn began to glow. The magic surged all over Ponyville, as right before their eyes, everything destroyed in the riot was instantly repaired and set back up. The cheering that followed was tremendous. Luna could stop smiling. Pip was jumping up and down happily. Pinkie Pie's hair was back to normal and she had a big relieved smile on her face. Twilight gave Luna a hearty wink.

Luna threw her head back and shouted, "OH MOST WONDERFUL OF- oops. . . I mean. . .oh most wonderful of nights!"

(The episode just ends with the letter and ending scene as it did in the actual episode. . .)  
**THE END**

_**You probably already know this, but Luna's speech was actually the song "Poor Jack" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" with a few changes in lyrics.**_


End file.
